


Taking Care

by jynx



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Commander Cody is injured after battle and his General really thinks he should go to the medic.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 255





	Taking Care

“Commander,” Obi-Wan said as he trailed after Cody, feeling irritated that the man would not simply listen to the other men, or to him, and go to Sawbones. “Would you please just sit down? Your arm is bleeding and I would appreciate having it seen to!” 

“Sir, I am one of those least wounded,” Cody said as he continued to ignore him and move swiftly through the camp. “We have after battle reports to gather and you know as well as I do that we don’t have them on the ropes. They’ll be back before long.” 

“Yes, which is why you need to get that injury seen to–” 

“Like you usually do?” Cody muttered not that quietly under his breath. Obi-Wan scowled. He was pretty sure he had heard at least two troopers snickering about mom and dad fighting as they had stalked through the camp. “Sir, while I very much appreciate your concern–” 

“Cody, you know I value your opinions and generally trust you to take care of yourself when push comes to shove–” 

“Usually, yes, which is why–” 

“_You have shrapnel sticking out of your arm_,” Obi-Wan snapped, not exactly proud of the way he raised his voice to talk over Cody, nor of the way he grabbed his Commander’s good arm and the way he dragged his stunned Commander into the nearest tent and shoved him onto the bunk. “Now, for once in your incredibly frustrating life, shut up and let someone take care of you!” 

“Are we talking about me or you?” Cody asked, head tilted to the side. 

Obi-Wan scowled at him. “The next time it looks like I have a bit of decking sticking out of me, by all means, feel free to manhandle me into medical.” 

“Can I get that on flimsi?” Cody asked, hissing and swearing as Obi-Wan gently tugged the shrapnel free of Cody’s arm and then using the tools Sawbones had thrust upon him when it had become clear that Cody was going to be a stubborn mynock about the whole event. “I’m sorry to have worried you, sir.” 

“No, you’re not,” Obi-Wan said with a glance at Cody’s face. “You think I deserve this. Payback, for doing the same to you.” 

“Well…” 

“The difference, Cody, is that any injury to you is completely unacceptable so do try not to be injured in the future,” Obi-Wan said, using the bacta to clean the wound. “I do not know what I would do without you.” 

“Die miserable somewhere in a ditch,” Cody said dryly as Obi-Wan sealed the wound. “You do realize you’re not allowed to be injured either.” 

Obi-Wan ignored him. “You need to see Sawbones to make sure that patch job meets with his approval,” he said. 

Cody grabbed his hand. “Ben.” 

Obi-Wan huffed and squeezed his fingers. “Yes, yes, we’ll both do our best not to needlessly worry the other but I’m currently the more worried. I can take a lot more damage than you can. Please, Cody, try not to terrify me again. Or I’ll, I don’t know, relieve you of your duties and have Sawbones confine you to bed and will bring you tea and biscuits and refuse to talk to you about the war at all.” 

“I’d stage a coup,” Cody said seriously. 

Obi-Wan smiled tiredly and leaned forward with a sigh, draping an arm around Cody’s uninjured shoulder in a half-hug tiredly, resting his forehead against Cody’s. “Do try to avoid injuring yourself further, for your brothers’s sake, if not mine. Who knows what sort of messes Rex or Wolffe would get into without your biting commentary to hold them back?” 

Cody smiled. “I’ll go see Sawbones,” he said. “You deal with the reports.” 

“As always,” Obi-Wan said. 


End file.
